


Choices.

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choices don't come easy. But they need to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices are the hardest things to make.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalfoysAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysAngel/gifts), [MuggleMaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleMaybe/gifts).



I’m sitting on the Astronomy Tower. I’ve just been given the ultimatum of the century by my father, who has found out that I am dating Hermione, the only one I have ever had eyes for. Sure I dated girls like Pansy Parkinson last year, but that was because I was trying to get my mind off Hermione. 

 

We started dating after I surprisingly comforted her after the Yule Ball, after Ron Weasley became even more of a git than normal and was extremely jealous. Of Hermione’s date, Viktor Krum. I must admit, I was also jealous of how close Krum was to her, but I had to hide in from my housemates. I couldn’t have them knowing that I liked a Muggleborn. I hate the term ‘Mudblood’. After calling Hermione that in second year, I realise why the pureblood families use it. Because they have no respect and look down on anyone who is not of pureblood descent.

 

Sure, I realise that you may think I am just like all the others. You are wrong. I love Hermione Granger with all my heart and soul. I can’t bear to see her hurt or upset. I know she will be once I tell her what my father told me, and the choice I have to make.

 

Do I follow my father’s wishes, receive the Dark Mark, join the Death Eaters, dump Hermione and eventually marry Pansy.

Or do I follow my own path, break away from the evil Slytherin stereotype that I am believed to be. Continue to date Hermione, follow the light.

 

I have no idea which option I’ll take. I mean, I do love Hermione, but father threatened that I would never be able to talk to or see mother ever again. That worries me. Mother is in a fragile state at the moment. Between worrying for me, father, Bellatrix and about the outcome of the war, she is emotionally unstable and I am yet to find out what could possibly push her over the edge of insanity.

 

Hermione is wonderful. She has shown me that even though I am a Slytherin, she doesn’t care. I know she will be heartbroken if I choose Voldemort over her. Oh fuck! I forgot about him for a moment. Normally that would be good, but if I choose Hermione, he might take his wrath out on father. And then no one would be caring for mother.

 

I think I’ve made my choice. I realise where my heart belongs. There's something metal and precious starting to burn holes in my pocket. I’m going to take my chance and do it. In the library, a moment she will remember it forever.

 

In my personal account that is not attached to father’s, I have enough money to see Hermione and I through the war. Then we’ll get jobs, or go to university and study. We’ll be alright. I love her. She loves me. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. She’s my little bookworm.


	2. Holiday Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Thoughts

Well, I did it. I proposed! And she accepted!

Just the other day we were married at midnight in the Ministry. No one knows, except Theo and the Weaselette Ginny. We each needed at least one witness, a witness who could keep our nuptials to themselves. These two are the only ones we trust from our ‘sides’. Theo because he too has turned against his father and his Death Eater ways. Everyone else in Slytherin I cannot trust now that I am no longer associating with the Death Eaters, meaning majority of Slytherin. Father does not even know we were engaged, let alone married now. And as for Ginny, she is Hermione’s only female friend, and was extremely happy to have a secret from her pig-headed dolt of a brother, especially a secret as big as Hermione’s wedding.

The wedding itself was small. Like a non-magical’s City Hall wedding is what Hermione has described it as. I will give her her dream white wedding someday, as in these circumstances a huge wedding is impossible, due to the large security risks as well as the huge feud between our Hogwarts houses. Even years after graduation, the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud carries on, and continues into their procreated. Examples include the Weasley family, and Professor Snape and Potter’s gang of pranksters.

 

August 6th

 

Oh fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. No. Noooooo. Why oh why must this have happened now, of all times to happen. Theo has just come bearing the worst news possible.

Lucius has killed Mother. A strange ache I cannot name has formed in my heart and I know I will never be the same.

She is and always will be my mother, the one who birthed me, watched as I was nursed not by her but by a complete stranger. The one who watched me grow up in front of her eyes, and quietly in secret celebrated my achievements that Lucius scorned and told me were stupid and silly. The one who stood on the sidelines as Lucius took charge in raising me to be the perfect pure-blood son he wanted me to be. The one who loved me dearly, but was never able to publicly display and express said love for me. For that I weep, with my wife consoling and comforting me in grief. Oh goodness, it sounds extremely weird to say ‘my wife’.

 

Hermione is deeply saddened by the news of Mother’s death, though she never fully met her. But that is the main reason for why she is saddened, because she never met her boyfriend’s mother turned mother-in-law. I fear we shall never know when, or how she died. I’m not really sure I want to know anyway.

 

As I sit writing this on the back porch of the holiday home in Italy that I acquired for the sole purpose of our honeymoon, I am gently crying, well at least Hermione says I am. I am numb. But it hits me now. Like a slap in the face I never saw coming.

His choices and actions led him to where he is today, so did my decisions to date, propose to and marry my little bookworm lead me to here.

 

August 7

 

At this point in time, after our honeymoon ends and we are forced to return to the horrifying reality of Britain where we are hated by both magical sides, I have no idea what we shall do. I will probably be summoned by Lucius to explain myself, but I will stay strong. I will defend myself, my choices and most definitely my Hermione.

I have an idea, a rough plan, but Hermione may not agree. I believe that maybe we should move internationally, maybe buy this villa and stay forever. Or use alias’, or seek refuge. At least go somewhere secret, hidden, unknown with only Theo or Ginny as those with knowledge of our whereabouts. 

I do wish for a family. To have a brood of brown-haired silver eyed, or blonde-haired brown-eyed children, or a mix. I will treat my family well. In no way do I wish to be like Lucius. Ugh. He disgusts me. But Hermione assures that the way I was brought up was far from normal, and that Lucius is not fit to be a parent, but that despite my upbringing I will be a perfect father to our children.

The day before our wedding Hermione asked me “*Do you promise* to love me forever?” And I did. I promised her that I will. Because that is the honest truth. I will love her forever.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Indicates a quote from Dowton Abbey, Julian Fellowes, Carnival Film & Television and Masterpiece Theater.


End file.
